Unikitty
Unikitty is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71231 Fun Pack for the The LEGO Movie franchise. Background Princess Unikitty lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where she and the Master Builders reside in safe and secret harmony, even though they know it is a matter of time before that ends. Some things like Lord Business and Robo SWAT do make Unikitty short-tempered, but she will do anything to help Emmet and the Master Builders stop Lord Business from gluing the world with the Kragle. Unikitty is the happy-going spirit of Emmet's oddball group, and thus susceptible to strong emotions. She feels so strongly for her friends that anything that happens to them she is affected as well. Because of this, she sometimes has a hard time controlling her emotions to "stay positive". But, when it comes to protecting those she cares about from those doing harm to them, she does not hold back. At all. She first greeted Emmet and the gang in Cloud Cuckoo Land and took them to the "Dog", which was a temple where the Master Builders were gathering. However, after they were attacked by Bad Cop and the Robo SWAT force, they were forced to escape underwater, much to her devastation in seeing her home destroyed. She then joined the plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower, disguising herself as Biznis Kitty, until being captured at the last second. Soon the gang escaped, and in the battle of Bricksburg, Emmet was attacked by Micro Managers which made Unikitty angry enough to lose control of her normally happy demeanor. Unleashing her fury on the robots, she provided the distraction needed to help Emmet get to the Kragle-izer. Upon the Kragle-izer's destruction, Unikitty is seen celebrating with the group, along with the rest of Bricksburg. World The LEGO Movie: Cloud Cuckoo Land Abilities * Rage Meter (Turns into Rage Kitty) * Shooting Rainbows * Master Building Unikitty Forms Uni-Kitty Unikitty's body and head are in pink. She had a pair of large printed blue eyes (paired with long black printed eyelashes and eyebrows), rosy pink cheeks, and a white 'muzzle' on her face. Her small circular nose is dark pink, and so are her cat ears. On top of her head is a light royal blue unicorn horn. Her legs are white with aqua blue front paws and yellow back paws. Her horse/unicorn tail is white with light royal blue print on each side. Rage Kitty When she does get enaraged, she becomes into Rage Kitty. This form has a red and yellow color scheme. Her head becomes large and grotesque with big yellow eyes and a full set of scary white teeth, while there is yellow on the chin and jaws. Both her legs have a yellow flame pattern, while the tail is red with yellow printing on the sides. Flames emerge at this point. Trivia *She has a new face print that is exclusive to her appearance in LEGO Dimensions, different from the variants present in The LEGO Movie themed sets. *She is the first character in LEGO Dimensions not to be an actual minifigure. Instead, she is brick-built. *She does come in two forms in the game: normal Uni-Kitty and a giant Rage Kitty: standard Uni-Kitty is in pastel colors while Rage Kitty comes in a red and yellow color scheme & a flame/fire theme. *Her name is a portmanteau of the words 'unicorn' and 'kitty'. This explains her unusual form of being half-cat, half-unicorn. Gallery Promotional Artwork LEGO-dimensions-page1-video 1128x492.jpg CEQbfsZW8AE1 su.png DCHeroes.png Wikia-hero-image Videogame Screenshots UNIKITTYANDWONDERWOMAN.jpg Other 91UiPsM144L. SL1500 .jpg UniKitty.jpg|Unikitty's official LEGO minifigure. References http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Unikitty Category:Characters Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Female Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals Category:Index Category:Wave 2 Category:Keys Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Master Builders